


We Meet

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Don't Call Me.... [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: The start of a solid friendship.





	We Meet

It had been a week since Aaron Hotchner had last spoke to the team’s new technical analyst, other agents had completed the paperwork and the process of getting her transferred. He’d sent the team, on the jet, back to Virginia three days after her arrest, he would ride commercial with her.

Walking into the small holding office, Hotch looked over the blonde woman. Without all the make-up and costume of before, she looked so much younger with her hair up in a ponytail and wearing a soft pink t-shirt and jeans. “Do you have everything you need?”

Garcia looked up at the agent who’d interrogated her and then offered her a job the week before. “Yeah.” She looked him over. The other agents who’d helped her pack and had generally acted as her keepers had been dressed down, casual even and she would have thought that someone about to get on a commercial cross-country flight would do the same, but there he was, in a suit. She nodded to her bags, keeping her hands firmly in her lap, they weren’t fancy. “I got everything to fit.”

Hotch nodded, noticing that the bags looked old and possible borrowed. The four cases didn’t match. “We don’t have to be at the airport just yet.”

Penelope looked at her watch. “Really? I thought our flight was in just a few hours?”

He nodded. “But our process through the airport will be a bit different than you’re used to.” He turned when another agent quietly walked in with something in his hands.

She frowned. “Do I really have to wear that?”

The agent nodded. “It’s part of your current release agreement.”

“Well, does it at least mean I get to take these off?” She finally lifted her arms, showing the cuffs around her wrists.

Hotch frowned and pulled a key out of his pocket. “Yes, we’ll take that off. The tracker is set so you are essentially tethered to me, so as long as you don’t wander anywhere, you won’t set off any alarms.” He undid the cuffs and handed them to the agent. “Is that it?”

The man nodded. “She’s all yours. Good luck.”

Aaron frowned as the man left before turning and collecting her bags. “Ready?”

“Oh, I can carry my own things! You don’t have to do that!” She insisted. When he just shook his head and smiled at her, she closed her mouth and followed him out to an SUV parked at the curb. “Thanks. No one’s… I’ve never had someone carry anything for me before. It’s just a bit weird.”

Staying quiet, Hotch helped her up into the vehicle and shut the door before moving to the driver’s seat. “That’s a shame.”

“What is?” She glanced his way.

“That no one has done something so simple for you before.”

Garcia didn’t know how to respond so she stayed quiet as they drove through the city, stopping at a small strip mall. Looking around, she was confused. “Why are we here?”

Aaron felt himself blush slightly. “I just thought… Since you’re starting an entire new life that maybe you would want to start by picking some luggage to use.”

Penelope frowned. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” He asked, curious.

“I- I don’t have any money. Nothing. I was pretty much staying at Shane’s for free.” She was embarrassed to admit it to the man who was now her new boss as well as her handler of sorts.

“Take money out of the picture.”

“If money weren’t a problem, then yes, I’d love to have something other than either what I found tossed at the back of the building or what total strangers gave me out of pity.” She wondered when the feeling of floundering would stop. It had been ten years since she’d caused her parents’ deaths and still she hadn’t found her footing yet.

“Well, then come on.” He climbed out and waited for her to follow.

“What?” She trailed after, confused. “How is you buying me something any better than what they gave me?”

“For one, these will be new and you get to pick them, and for two.” He swallowed, making sure his face stayed even. “The Bureau is paying for it.” It was a lie, but he felt like it was a necessary one. “Come on, we will need time to transfer your things.”

==

Paying for a set of luggage plus the add-on pieces that matched in a bright turquoise he didn’t know even existed, Aaron had to smile at the light now in Penelope’s eyes. He insisted on carrying them back outside and opened each one and waited as she transferred her things. Glad he could make her a little happy, he closed the back of the SUV. “Okay, now we’re ready to get to the airport.”

Penelope couldn’t help but smile once they were inside the airport. Agent Hotchner had pulled in to an entrance she’d never known had existed and the valet who came and took the keys seemed to be expecting them. She followed him as he pulled the bulk of her luggage through a single small desk to check-in and drop her bags before passing through a small security checkpoint and into the main terminal. “What was all that?”

“Huh?”

She pointed back the way they came.

“Oh. As Federal Agents, some of the major airports have a separate area where we can pick up or turn in vehicles in the motor pool when we come into town. It’s also nice when we’re on official business not to have to wait on the long lines in the main area. Less fuss over checking firearms and things.” He led her to the right area to wait for their flight and looked around. “We should find something to eat. Are you hungry?”

“I haven’t really been able to eat much since I was arrested.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry for what you went through.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I made my choices.”

Spotting something up the hall, he nodded. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.”

==

Penelope looked up from where she had been watching out the large windows when a brownie appeared before her. “Oh! Thanks!”

Aaron smiled and sat down next to her. “I thought something sweet would be nice. So, we have three hours or so to Denver and a layover there of another three, then the flight into D.C. will be another three. After that we will pick up a vehicle and drive to Quantico.”

“Why couldn’t we have just taken a direct flight?”

He sighed. “Because this one saved the bean counters about fifty bucks.”

“Each?”

He shook his head. “Total.”

“Really? We have to spend an entire day travelling over fifty bucks?”

“That’s pretty much how it works.” They had just enough time to finish their treats before their flight was called and he gathered their carry-ons, ignoring her insistence that she could manage her own.

Finally in their seats, which were unfortunately not in a row with extra space, Garcia looked up as he stowed the bags. “You really travel with just that tiny bag?”

“Yeah. We’re usually only gone a day or two at a time, so it’s not a big deal.”

She watched him try to get comfortable in the tiny space allotted to him, his knees pressed against the back of the seat in front. Even with the center arm rest down, they were pressed together, bumping into one another as they tried to get comfortable. “I’m sorry, these seats are just so small.” She could feel tears in her eyes.

Hotch looked up, panicked by the waver in her voice. “It’s not you. I’m so used to riding on the jet where there’s legroom and bigger seats, this is fine.” He didn’t know what he would do if she started crying. He could handle disruptive and terrible unsubs, but a woman crying was totally beyond his skills.

==

In Denver, he escorted her to a restaurant where they both ordered a meal. “So, the first thing we’ll need to do is find you a place to stay. The Bureau has some temporary housing and then there are the dorms at the Academy, but given your status, you might prefer to not stay there.”

“My status?”

“As a hacker turned analyst. You’ll want to be close though, there is about six months of training you have to do before you can start with the team.”

“I hadn’t thought about it. What do you think I should do?” She was getting the feeling from talking to him, that her new boss was much more steady and dependable than the guys she’d been used to.

“Me? I would say no to the dorms.” He shrugged. “Maybe the housing depending on where it is. Hotels get old very fast.” When his phone rang, he pulled it out and checked it. “Excuse me.” He stepped away from the table.

Alone, Garcia thought about the sudden turn of events in her life. A month ago, she was happily living with Shane and in love. And then they fought again. And she realized their lives were going to be an endless cycle of fighting and not communicating and her taking him back, sleeping with him again, because she was so desperately afraid of being abandoned.

She made a radical decision to get herself out and a week later, agents were knocking down their door. Never had she imagined she’d be offered a job. And she really hadn’t expected her boss to be as nice as he seemed. Only time would tell if it was all an act.

She smiled with Hotch returned to the table. “Everything good?”

“Yeah.” He settled in his seat. “It was just my wife.” He beamed.

“Oh?”

“I let her know we were in Denver and would be home in time for dinner.”

“It must be nice having someone waiting on you to get home.” She wondered if Shane even cared she was gone.

“I should clarify, she expects us to both be there.”

“What?” Garcia wrinkled her brow. “Me too?”

“Yes. She wants to meet the newest member of the team.”

==

Somehow Haley Hotchner turned out to be exactly as Penelope had imagined her. Petite, perky, pretty. Even as she spoke kindly to her, Haley clearly only had eyes for her husband and him, her. It was a bit like being a third wheel all evening. While Hotch had vanished to do something, Haley had pulled Garcia into the kitchen and asked her all assortment of questions about their flight and living in California.

Dinner ended up being homemade pizza and bread with a tossed salad, easy to eat and clean up. Garcia followed as Haley showed her up the stairs and to the guest bedroom.

“You are welcome to stay here until they sort housing out. We had to spend a week in housing when we first got to D.C. and it was horrible. I know it won’t be long, we can go shopping and pick out things you like while you wait.”

“You don’t have to do all that.” Garcia insisted.

“No, it’ll be great. You are welcome to the bathroom in the hall, we have our own. Make yourself at home, Penelope.” Haley smiled when she nodded and then let herself out.

==

Garcia had always been a light sleeper. Just after midnight he found herself awake, staring at the clock and wondering what had disturbed her. A minute later, she worked it out. Through the far wall of her bedroom, she could make out soft voices speaking. There was a knock of something bumping the wall and then more speaking. She wondered if her boss was getting called away again already. The next sound she heard was much different. It sounded like… Her jaw dropped as the noise became more obvious. As quiet as it was, it was clear the couple was enjoying one another in the next room. Trying to distract herself, Penelope ran code sequences in her mind, firewalls and back door hacking traps, anything to keep her mind off the sounds of sex in the next room. Despite her efforts, she heard Haley’s voice softly call out and then the deep rumble from Hotch as they both finished.

Penelope wasn’t sure she would ever be able to come out of the room again.

==

Still working on California time, Garcia didn’t wake up until almost noon the next day. She found a note on her nightstand, right on top of her glasses so she couldn’t miss it, letting her know that Aaron had the day off and the couple would be in and out, to help herself to anything in the kitchen. Below it were phone numbers for the pair.

Climbing out of bed, she stumbled to the bathroom and freshened up before searching the house to see if anyone was at home. Downstairs, she looked around the living room and kitchen she’d seen last night. The doors to what had looked like Hotch’s home office were pulled shut, she didn’t bother knocking in case he was working in there. Checking cupboards, she found some cereal and the milk and made herself a bowl despite the hour.

From the closed office, she heard Hotch talking, she couldn’t make out the words though. Washing her bowl and glass out, Garcia started to head back to her room but hesitated as she heard what sounded like two people coming together through the heavy wood doors. Again.

==

Hotch walked across the grassy back yard barefoot, joining Garcia in the swing in the shade. “You’ve been out here a while. Everything okay?”

“I miss home.”

“Oh.”

She grinned at him ruefully. “And I figured if I stayed out here, my odds were better for not overhearing you two at it a third time.” She grinned as he blushed deeply.

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not. You two love each other.” She chuckled. “It’s your house. Don’t apologize to me.”

He slowly used his heels to swing the large swing gently. “We, uh…”

“You don’t owe me an explanation either. We don’t even know each other yet.”

Chewing his lip, he faced her. “We’re trying to have a baby. We’ve been trying a long time and… There was a window….” He trailed off.

She was pretty sure this counted as a conversation no one ever wanted to have with their boss. “Window?”

“When our odds are best at getting pregnant.” He smirked. “You only heard us twice?”

A horrified look came across her face. “What are you implying?”

He just chuckled.

“Has the window closed?”

Hotch checked his watch. “Not quite.”

“Then why are you out here with me?”

“You’re my responsibility, I wanted to check on you.”

“Well, you’ve checked. Now go away. I’m staying out here until I hear the all clear.” She shooed him away.

He stood and started to walk away, turning back to her. “I’m not sure how successful this will be, knowing you’re sitting out here aware of what we’re doing in there.”

“Performance anxiety, Agent Hotchner?”

“Something like that.”

She couldn’t help but grin and banter back. “You know what they say helps? Picture the audience naked.”

He laughed, turning back to head inside, stopping in the doorway as a thought hit him. She was his audience in this little scenario. Shaking the thought out of his head, he shut the door and went in search of his wife.


End file.
